darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
King's Axe Inn
|release = 31 May 2005 |update = Keldagrim - The Dwarven City |location = Keldagrim West |members = Yes |drinks sold = Beer, Dwarven Stout, Jug of Wine |NPCs = Barman, Guass, Inn Keeper, 2 Gnome travellers, Meike |Monsters = None |Quests = Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, King of the Dwarves, Birthright of the Dwarves |map = }} The King's Axe Inn is a bar and hotel located in one of Keldagrim West's wealthiest districts, amongst a number of shops and homes. The King's Axe is frequented by many of the city's wealthy citizens, and offers several drinks that players may purchase. However, players are not able to use the inn's hotel facilities. The bar's name is likely a reference to the dwarven battleaxe used by King Alvis some 500 years ago. The King's Axe is one of three bars in Keldagrim, and is by far the most up-scale. The two-story inn overlooks one of the River Kelda's many tributaries, one which leads from a thus-far unopened portion of the Keldagrim south-west mine into the mines' southern reaches. It is the only pub on the city's west side, and its close proximity to the stonemason, Saro's Quality Armour Shop, and Keldagrim's only public bank puts it fairly close to some of Keldagrim's larger walkways. Apart from being frequented by residents of the city, it is often used by travellers visiting the city. Features The bar is two stories tall and houses a variety of non-player characters, including a single dwarven barman who operates in the bar area. Players may purchase three different drinks from him: beer for 1 coin, dwarven stout for 2, and a jug of wine for 20. Guass, who plays a minor role in the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, can also be found here, and will talk or cheer any player who speaks with him. Apart from a bar and seating area, the ground floor also houses a small storage area. The first floor of the King's Axe is a hotel area built around Keldagrim's business and tourism successes in the wake of the city's opening to the outside world. The inn is overseen by an Inn Keeper, who generally sees that visitors are kept content. He also operates a small private bar offering some of the dwarves' finer brews, which only hotel guests may purhase. Apart from the bar, there are also two small guest rooms on the first floor. Prior to completing Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, two Gnome travellers garbed in red can be found staying here. Although they claim to be from the Tree Gnome Stronghold under the instructions of King Narnode Shareen, they are in fact Arposandran representatives dealing with The Red Axe. Their leader, Laneel, can never be found here, likely because he is personally negotiating with Hreidmar and other company heads nearly around the clock. During Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, they return to Arposandra and cannot be found in-game. Category:Bars and Inns Category:Keldagrim